Plutia (Diamond Dimension)
Normal = |-| Goddess = is a character appeared in the second arc of Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim. She stated she's from another dimension to Crystal Dimension, to investigate an unknown source there. She is the daughter of Spectra Phantom and Juné, which makes her a Goddess Candidate for both her parents' nations. Official Bio Plutia, a mysterious girl falling from sky. She stated herself to be coming from another neighboring dimension to investigate an unknown source in their dimension. She also called herself a goddess, despite her appearance. But to everyone's surprise which is that she called Juné in "that" dimension "Mama". Appearance Plutia's appearance looks as if she is dressed in pajamas more so than regular clothes. She has long, light purple hair in a braid to the back and light pink frill ribbon tied to it. Her eyes are magenta in color and she wears a white choker. Her dress is teal with a mix of pink, white, and light orange with thigh high socks and bear slippers to match. Personality Plutia is very calm, almost to the point of always seeming tired. She is kind and somewhat of a ditz but with minor sadistic tendencies. However, she tends to leave her duties as goddess ignored and spends most of her time either sleeping, making dolls, or playing around with other kids. Plutia can makes friends very easily due to her relaxed and caring nature, and often gives nicknames to others. She also has inherited her mother's care for others as she saw her friends being tortured, she transformed into her Goddess Form even though her mother warned her to use carefully. Plutia also attached to her parents and very sensitive when someone talks bad about them. History Background Coming Soon... Biography Bakugan : Galactic Seraphim Coming Soon... Abilities & Powers 2016-12-08 23'27'05.jpg 2016-12-08 23'27'32.jpg 2016-12-08 23'29'01.jpg 2016-12-08 23'29'07.jpg Plutia has the power of a goddess despite her young looks. When she transformed as Iris Heart, her appearance and personality will changed drastically. Iris Heart's appearance in this form is akin to a dominatrix. Her hair becomes iris blue while her eyes turn into a slightly darker shade of magenta. She wears a black, one piece bodysuit with high heels and traces of magenta on the legs, torso, and arms which is also accompanied by a set of matching earrings and a choker. Iris Heart is the goddess form of Plutia. Not only does her voice change (in the sense of her no longer speaking so slowly), but her personality does too. Iris Heart, simply put, is a sadistic dominatrix which earned her the name “Sadie” from few friends of hers. Anyone that sees her in this form is aware of the trauma she can cause to both allies and enemies, and tries to make her as happy as possible so she does not transform. While she still cares for her allies, her sadistic nature reflects this in a completely different manner. 2017-02-17 19'20'26.jpg 2017-02-17 19'20'53.jpg 2016-12-10 01'46'10.jpg 2017-02-17 19'21'08.jpg 2016-12-10 01'46'21.jpg Iris Heart's weapon a fusion to both Juné's weapons; a katana and one-edge long sword, Iris Heart's weapon is a whip-sword. She can either use it in long or close combat. Her only known attack is "Fighting Viper", which she strongly swings her sword which sending a pinkish laced-lighting towards her enemy. She also granted the ability to fly. Plutia also displayed enhanced strength as she tossed her doll to the ground and created a crater below her, as she was irritated by the actions of Magiquone. Plutia also has some strange powers that when she stomped on her doll out of anger, not just her enemies, few of her friends felt their spines went down as warning before transforming. Etymology While her main goddess form design is based off the Sega Mega Drive, Plutia's name is based on a console prototype which has never been released from Sega called the Sega Pluto, an unreleased video game console developed by Sega during the 1990s. Only two prototypes were ever produced (Pluto 01 and Pluto 02, respectively), both presumably from around the 1997-1999 period. Iris Heart is named after the color term iris, which usually refers to shades ranging from blue-violet to violet, that is reflected in her hair color. Trivia *Like Juné in Demon Lord Form, Plutia's personality and appearance undergo a dramatic change in goddess form in comparison to their human forms. *Plutia's usage of dolls animated by magic as a form of an attack is a reference to Lulu from Final Fantasy X. *Plutia's attacks between forms are entirely different from each other. *Despite not being something she can do while in battle, Plutia/Iris Heart appears to have some form of mind control. *Plutia is the first character came from the new Diamond Dimension to other dimensions before the stories are yet to decide. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Diamond Dimension